capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds
Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds is the eighth game in the Versus series, the third installment in the Marvel vs. Capcom sub-series and the seventh that Capcom has made using Marvel characters. It was released on February 15 in the U.S., February 17 in Japan, and February 18 in Europe for the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3. The teaser poster was designed by Shinkiro. Powered by Capcom's mighty MT Framework engine. The game is produced and directed by Ryota Niitsuma, who had previously worked on ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'', and will feature the same fast-paced, over-the-top fighting mechanics as earlier games in the series, along with new methods of play designed to make the game more accessible to new players. Capcom has promised three-on-three tag team fighting gameplay and a robust plot.thumb|280px|right|Christmas Trailer (HD) Synopsis Victor von Doom has assembled the greatest villains of the Marvel Universe and joined forces with Albert Wesker in order to unite and rule their respective universes. However, this course of action awakens a great and powerful threat that could potentially destroy both worlds. It is up to the heroes of the Marvel and Capcom universes to put a stop to this evil before it is too late. Confirmed Characters *More characters to be announced *'DLC': Downloadable Content *'?': Unlockable *'!': Final Boss (Unplayable) * *: A new character to the Marvel vs. Capcom Series. ** **: Veteran character with a new moveset. *Characters are listed by company, and placed in order of the date they were revealed. The game features new and returning characters to the Marvel vs. Capcom series, with accompanying promotional artwork by Shinkiro. The final build features 40 characters, with 36 fighters revealed, 2 DLC fighters, alongside 1 silhouette. Capcom has stated that they plan to expand the roster by the time the game is released, and are "working hard to include as many characters as possible". Also, the roster is stated to be finalized, but possible fan demand might affect the DLC. Returning characters have distinct playstyle changes, such as Hulk being able to perform steady air combos, Captain America's shield hitting back on the return after being thrown, and Iron Man's new stance and Proton Cannon firing at a 45° angle. 'Absent Characters' Characters confirmed by Niitsuma to be absent from the game have so far include the monsters Tyrant and Nemesis of the Resident Evil series, citing concerns that their inclusion would change the game's content rating, as well as the primary members of Marvel's Fantastic Four, who were excluded at the company's suggestion for currently undisclosed reasons . Niitsuma has also stated that about a third of the potential roster will consist of characters who did not appear in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Original characters from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 such as Ruby Heart, Amingo, and Sonson will not be featured in the game. Writer Frank Tieri confirmed that Marvel has allowed for full use of their library of characters for storyline purposes, and that several non-playable characters such as the Fantastic Four, Ghost Rider, Man-Thing, Blade, Mojo, and Kingpin will make cameo appearances in the stages and endings. Niitsuma has stated that Strider Hiryu would not appear, saying " Strider Hiryu is popular overseas as well, we took him out of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, because he didn't fit in with its concept." Frank West was deep in development but was taken out due to unexpected extra work. Niitsuma said " We felt we could direct our resources to better use, so we took Frank out". Classic Mega Man was also disconfirmed because developers felt Zero was a more appropriate representive. 'Cameos' *Alastor - In Viewtful Joe's ending. *Captain Blue - In Viewtful Joe's ending. *Dan - In Sentinel's ending. *Issun - In Amaterasu's ending. *Jet Black - In Viewtful Joe's ending. *Lord Raptor - In Dormammu's ending. *MegaMan Volnutt - In Tron's ending. *Mei-Ling - In Hsien-Ko's ending. *Miles Edgeworth - In She-Hulk's ending. *Nemesis - In Hulk's ending. *Phoenix Wright - In She-Hulk's ending. *Red Arremer - In a stage and in Dormammu's ending. *A.I.M. agents - In M.O.D.O.K.'s ending. *Angel - In Magneto's ending. *Banshee - In Magneto's ending. *Black Panther - In Storm's ending. *Dazzler - In Felicia's ending. *Doombot - In Dr. Doom's ending. *Dr. Strange - In Hsien-Ko's ending. *Dust - In Deadpool's ending. *Exodus - In Magneto's ending. *Fin Fang Foom - In Arthur's ending. *Ghost Rider - In Dante's ending. *Heimdall - In Thor's ending. *Iceman - In Magneto's ending. *Iron Fist - In Ryu's ending. *J. J. Jameson - In Spider-Man's ending. *Ka-Zar - In Amaterasu's ending. *Kingpin - In Chun-Li's ending. *Matt Murdock - In Chris' ending. *Mephisto - In Morrigan's ending. *Mojo - In Viewtful Joe's ending. *Nick Fury - In Crimson Viper's ending. *Nightcrawler - In Trish's and Magneto's ending. *Satannish - In Morrigan's ending. *Shanna - In Amaterasu's ending. *Silver Surfer - In Zero's ending. *Spiral - In Viewtful Joe's ending. *Sunfire - In Magneto's ending. *Zabu - In Amaterasu's ending. Development The game features the same tag-based team feature as previous installments of the series, where each player chooses three characters that can be swapped at any point during a match, and utilizes an order selection called "Evolved Vs. Fighting System", a modified version of earlier systems seen in other Marvel/Capcom and Capcom vs. SNK crossover games. It is the first game in the franchise to feature three-dimensional character models as opposed to two-dimensional sprites, though gameplay remains restricted to two-dimensions, allowing characters to move only backward, forward, or straight up into the air. Unlike Marvel vs. Capcom 2, which featured four attack buttons separated as two pairs of low and high-strength punches and kicks, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 uses a simplified, three-button control scheme of undefined low, medium, and high attacks modeled after Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, which Capcom believes will "knock down the wall of complicated controls and open up the field of strategic fighting to all comers", as well as a new "Exchange" button used to launch opponents into the air, switch characters while performing a combo, and slam the opponent into the ground when used by certain characters. Players can use each button to string together combination attacks, as well as perform special moves using a combination of button presses and joystick movement. As characters attack, their Special Gauge fills with energy which can be expended by the player to execute powerful Hyper Combos and Team Combos that involve multiple characters. Story Mode Ryota Niitsuma, series creator, stated at E3 2010 that the game will feature a single-player story mode that is more robust than its predecessors, with unique endings for each character. Characters will meet, interact, speak, and travel with other characters, similar to that of basis of the storyline of BlazBlue. There will be CG Animated Scenes of the characters speaking to each other with full voiceovers. Marvel has also stated that Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is "all about fan service", and plans to work with Capcom to include dialogue quips and mid-match events between the company's characters that reference past Marvel Comics storylines. The game will include an online play mode using Microsoft's Xbox Live and Sony's PlayStation Network services. At comic con, it was announced that Marvel writer Frank Tieri would be writing the story. Gallery Character Art Box Art MarCap3Japan.png|''Japan'' MarCap3Europe.png|''Europe'' Marvel vs Capcom 3 special edition cover art.jpg|''U.S.'' Special Edition Art 'External Links' * Official Japanese Site * Official International Site Category:Versus Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games